


Valentines’ Day Hitch

by cayleyjanssen



Series: 7-Day Tumblr Prompt [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bff Takao, Established Relationship, Long Distance Relationship, Lucky Items, M/M, Sly Mukkun, Tsundere Midorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayleyjanssen/pseuds/cayleyjanssen
Summary: Day 2: MuraMido - Pillow/Are you wearing my shirt?For Midorima’s lucky item on the 14th, only Murasakibara can help him.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: 7-Day Tumblr Prompt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Valentines’ Day Hitch

Midorima Shintarou is, by all means, a normal type of person. He lives by the saying “Man proposes. God disposes.” He has a loving family, a team that he has come to trust and respect, and he has great (?) friends? That last statement doesn’t really sound right. He knows about his tsundere attitude so whenever Takao teases him about it, he just gets all defensive _just because._

And lastly, he has been in a long time relationship with one moron that goes by the name of Murasakibara Atsushi from way back their middle school time. Why does he mention that giant now, must you ask? It is because today, Oha Asa has this horoscope special that from the 12th of February until the 14th. Instead of giving you the reading for a day, they have decided to give out your luck for three days straight in preparation for this unscrupulous day called Valentines’. 

For Cancers like him, the first two days are a breeze. He’s in the third and first place respectively. The lucky item for today, as he ranks third is a scented candle and he has already obtained it. For tomorrow, his lucky item is an _oversized shirt._ He knows that he is already set for tomorrow because he has some of Murasakibara’s shirts, in fact. 

But for the third day, that is when his demise will come. Out of all the things in the world, Oha Asa has to choose a life-sized mauibo pillow to be his lucky item for the 14th. And to put an icing to the cake, he has to rank dead last. 

And he only knows one person who has it because he knows for a fact that it is a limited edition supply. After all, he is the one who gifted that to that candy-loving fool that he calls his boyfriend. 

He groans painfully as he adjusts his glasses. His class is coming to an end and he has his basketball practice to focus on. He just makes his resolve that he will deal with his lucky item for the third day later. After all, he knows that Murasakibara is just one call away even if they are far away from each other. 

Their club activity has come to an end and as usual, he is sitting peacefully on the rickshaw while carefully clutching his lucky item for the day on his left hand with Takao pulling it because it’s unbelievable how someone can be so dreadfully horrible at janken pon. 

“Hah..h-how did you…hah..still beat me at..hah..janken pon..h-hah..when Scorpio ranked first today?!” He hears Takao complains. Sometimes, it gives him great joy when he sees Takao struggling with pulling the rickshaw. He can at least get back at him for all those times that the hawk-eyed boy mercilessly teases him for every little thing. In spite of everything though, he still holds Takao as one of his closest friends.

He pulls up his glasses with his free hand and mutters, “Yes, it is true that Scorpios rank first, in fact. However, you don’t have your lucky item which is honey.”

“Well…hah…whatever, Shin-chan….hah…and why are you not lighting your…hah…lucky item…it’s lavender-scented..right?..hah….I need to…calm..down..haaah..”

Shintarou clicks his tongue but lights the scented candle nonetheless. Instantly, he is embraced with the magnificent scent of the lavender, and it reminds him of his giant fool. He specifically chooses this scent when he goes lucky item hunting for the fact that it reminds him of Murasakibara, because believe it or not, the purple giant actually smells like lavender and candy all the time and it always calms him whenever he wants to seek some serenity when he badly needs it. 

-x-

When Takao drops him home, they both say their goodbyes. As he entered his house, he says his greeting and goes up to his room. Breathlessly, he pulls out his phone from his pocket and presses the keyboard 1 for his speed dial. After seven rings, the other line is picked up. Suddenly, he breathes a sigh of relief when he hears the childish voice. 

“‘Lo, Mido-chin~”, Atsushi greets. 

“Murasakibara, how many times do I have to tell you to properly greet someone when answering your phone?!”

“Eh? It’s a pain and ‘sides, it’s just you.”

Shintarou feels a vein suddenly pops up and tries _veeeery_ hard not to yell at Murasakibara. He counts until 10 to placate himself before speaking again. 

“Do you…still have that..maiubo pillow that I gave…you?” He asks hesitantly. 

He heard the purple head shuffles a little on the other line and says, “‘Course, Mido-chin. I have it with me here in Akita. Why?”

He blushes a bit and thank the heavens that he is alone in his room, “W-Would you mind if I borrow it? It’s my lucky item on the 14th, in fact.”

He hears Murasakibara chuckle on the other line much to his annoyance. “Don’t laugh, fool!”

“Ne, Mido-chin, I can totally imagine you carrying my life-sized pillow all day. “

“S-Shut up!”

“Okay, I’ll lend it to you but I have a condition.”

“Oh, Murasakibara, you’re playing a game with me. Fine then. What do you want?”

“Hm, you’ll know when you get it. Good night, Mido-chin~”

He can’t help but sigh in frustration but accepts his fate for being stuck with this moron. “Remind me again why I am still with you?”

“‘Cause your tsundere self loves me, Mido-chin~”

And that is the last straw, “Die, Murasakibara.”

He hangs up his phone and throws it on his bed. He sighs in frustration. Whatever Murasakibara is planning, Shintarou is sure as Oha Asa that he’ll be the receiving end of it. 

-x-

February 14th comes and Shintarou is really afraid for his life. It’s not that he’s afraid of dying but it has been tried and tested that with terrible luck comes to a lot of misfortune for him. And he hasn’t heard anything from Murasakibara since yesterday. He’s a little bit, _just really_ a little bit concerned that the boy has died. And thus, Shintarou tries his very best to be as cautious as possible for today. He even goes as far as carrying his two previous lucky items (scented candle and an oversized shirt) in his bag because he has a strong lingering feeling that those three days that Oha Asa has predicted might be somehow connected. 

It is a blessing in disguised that Shutoku High has their school fair today and classes will end early. Also, as much as he hates to admit it, he is relatively glad that there is no basketball practice today because they are also using the gym for the fair. And so, once all the classes have ended, he tries to slip out of their classroom without Takao noticing him because knowing his friend, he will just drag him to go around the fair and honestly, he just wants to stay at home to avoid any unnecessary circumstance that may befall on him today. 

But alas, Shintarou almost curses Takao’s hawkeye if not for it being so useful in a basketball game as he instantly corners him and drags him to go around with him. He grunts in a displeased manner but the imbecile just laughs at him. Knowing that he has no escape, he just goes with Takao since being the reliable friend that he is, he will surely enjoy it. As they are going around, a stall carrying different flavours of Nerunernerune catches his attention. He stops in front of it and looks over the booth. Takao looks at him then to the Nerunernerune then back at him again. Takao gives him a sly smile as he understands the situation and tells him, “Shin-chan, if you’re planning to buy some, staring at it with a killer intent isn’t gonna do anything.” 

He blushes instantly as he fixes his glasses to act as a cover for his blushing face, “S-Shut up, Takao!” 

“Are you gonna give it to Murasakibara? That’s so unsexy, Shin-chan. It’s Valentines’ today so you should give him chocolates.”

“And how in the world gives you an idea in your insufferable brain that I’m gonna give him chocolates today?”

Takao pouts as he rolls his eyes and says, “Duh, Valentines’. And you guys are together.”

“Tsk.”

Ignoring the man with a screw loose, he begrudgingly moves closer to the booth and takes two each of every flavour that they have. He knows that this is Murasakibara’s favourite candy and he has kept on complaining to him before that it’s been getting hard to get it since only a few shops will sell it. He smiles inwardly knowing that the purple head will be happy. Chocolates, be damned. Murasakibara only needs candies and snacks. 

While he is paying, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He takes his change first the fishes out his phone, answering it without looking at who the caller is. 

“Hello?”

“Mido-chin where are you? I’m here in front of your school. Come out right now, hurry. I’m hungry.”

Shintarou removes his phone from his ear and gapes at his phone while looking intently at the caller id. It is indeed Murasakibara. 

“What are you doing here in Tokyo?! Don’t you have school?!”

“Eh, Mido-chin says he needs my pillow so I deliver it in person.”

“That’s an irresponsible excuse, _Atsushi_.” He hears Murasakibara gulps on the other line because he, calling the taller boy with his given name without stuttering means that he’s really pissed. 

“Sorry, Mido-chin…” 

“Are you by the entrance?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t move there, I’m coming.”

After he hangs up, he looks at Takao and he nods in understanding. He says his farewell to him and heads straight to the gate. If not for his glasses, he won’t be able to see the tall figure that is passed their school walls as he is nearing the entrance. He taps his shoulder as he turns and a lazy smile creeps on his face. Shintarou can’t help but smile though, not because he’s happy to see the boy after 2 weeks (although it’s one of the reasons) but because he looks ridiculous while clutching the life-sized mauibo pillow on his right arm. 

“Mido-chin!” Murasakibara runs closer to him as greets him. Shintarou really wants to hug him but he strains himself because of the fact that he’s still mad at the purple head for missing classes just so he can deliver his lucky item.

Instead, he folds his arms over his chest and looks sharply at him. “So? Why did you suddenly decide that delivering my lucky item is, in fact, more important than you attending your class?”

Murasakibara scratches his head, “Don’t worry, Mido-chin. It’s our foundation day today so we don’t have any classes.”

Shintarou looks at him intently to see if he’s lying. However, he sees no sign of lying and begrudgingly accepted his excuse. “Okay, you are forgiven..for now, in fact.”

“Yay~ here, Mido-chin.” He hands him the life-sized maiubo pillow and he finally let out a deep breath that he is holding since the clock has struck at 12 midnight earlier.

He can feel his blood suddenly pumps to his face as he takes Murasakibara’s arm to lead him to the nearest park, where no eyes are looking at them. When they arrive at the park, he hands him the plastic that he is carrying. The purple head just looks at it with curiousness as he signals him to take it. Finally, when he opens it, his purple irises shine with happiness as takes out one Nerunerunerune candy. “Mido-chin…these are for me? Your Valentines’ gift?”

He stutters as he becomes beet red, “F-Fool, i-it’s not because it’s Valentines’ day that I am giving you those…it’s not even chocolate, in fact.”

Murasakibara chuckles as he pats his head, “Fine, thank you, Mido-chin. So for my condition….”

Oh. _Oh. I totally forgot about that._ And there’s no way that he’s gonna admit that to his company. He shows his displeased face which Murasakibara just ignores. “For now, let’s go to my house, it’s near.”

-x-

When they reach the Murasakibara’s residence, both boys are greeted by Murasakibara’s mother who is currently fixing food on the table with two sets. Shintarou almost raises his eyebrows in question if not for Mama-chin coming close to greet them.

“Hi, Mama-chin.” Murasakibara greets and hugs his mother as Shintarou follows, “Hello, M-Mama-ch-chin.” Murasakibara actually forces him to call his mother, Mama-chin. At first, Shintarou is against the idea but when the said lady is the one who insists, who is he to defy the elder.

“Hey, boys. Atsu-chin, you’re right in time. I already set the table and the food for you and Shintarou-kun. You’re gonna stay here for tonight, right?”

Shintarou whips his head at Murasakibara in shock who just happily answers his mother excitedly a yes. He seriously wants to throw a pineapple at him right there and then.

“Alright. I’m going to tend to the garden. Enjoy your food boys.” They both say their thanks and as soon as Mama-chin is out of sight, he pulls Murasakibara’s ear and angrily asks him. “Murasakibara! What is the meaning of this?!” The taller boy jerks away from him as he nurses his reddening ear. “Eh, Mido-chin…this is the condition that I thought about.”

“What kind of condition is this?!”

“Course, you have to be my human pillow since you’re borrowing mine. I can’t even sleep without it.”

Shintarou feels his whole body goes rigid and his face too hot to even retort. When he doesn’t answer for a few seconds, Murasakibara speaks, “Mido-chin, are you thinking something perverted? You’re red all over.”

“S-shut up.”

“Hehe, don’t worry. I just miss Mido-chin. I just want to cuddle with you.” He finally looks up beneath his bangs to his boyfriend and sees the longing expression on his face. Sighing in resignation, he leans his shoulder to his boyfriend’s strong body and says, “Fine. You win, in fact. I’ll just call my parents so they know where I am.” He is then rewarded with a sparkling expression on his boyfriend’s face.

**Omake**

Atsushi is lounging on his bed while eating potato chips as he is waiting for Mido-chin to finish showering. He is really happy that Mido-chin actually agrees to stay over although he has to get Mama-chin’s help, he is actually happy that it works. To be honest. he has been planning on doing this, he just doesn’t find the time to do so. That’s why it is a good timing that his school’s foundation day is on the 14th. At least, he has a reason to ditch school without missing his classes because he knows that Mido-chin doesn’t like it when he does that. He looks up as he hears his door creaks open and he has actually loosened his grip on his potato chips as he sees _the Midorima Shintarou wearing his bear shirt_ and it looks oversized on him even though he is wearing his training shorts and he can’t help but think that he looks _so_ adorable. He looks like a ripened strawberry with his face so red and adds the fact that he has green hair. Mido-chin slowly moves towards his bed and sits on the farthest corner far from him, his eyes never leaving him. _Is this what they call a boyfriend shirt?_

“W-What are you s-staring at, you moron?”

“Are you wearing my shirt, Mido-chin?”

Once again, Mido-chin fixes his glasses again to hide his reddening face. He’s been doing that a lot since they have seen each other earlier. “Y-yes, this is the only shirt that I h-have on me. This was my lucky item from yesterday, in fact..and it’s actually your fault for not telling me so I could come prepared.” He just smiles happily, thinking all the while that Mido-chin is such a tsundere. But whatever, that tsundere attitude is what makes him unique.

“Hmm, well then, come here, Shintarou-chin, I need my human pillow now. I’m tired and I want to sleep.” He pats the empty space on his bed to signal him to come closer to him. But instead of Mido-chin’s warm body, his face is suddenly smacked with his life-sized maiubo pillow with Mido-chin saying,

“DIE, MURASAKIBARA.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: This is actually the first time I write Midorima and I have tried my best to make him in character as much as possible. Honestly, he is kinda hard to write but I’ve had my fun on this prompt. Hope you guys like it. I really just wanna spread more MuraMido just because they’re so underrated as a pair. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
